Who's The Fairest Of Them All
by Inside your mind
Summary: This is a spinoff from a shortstory Mirror Mirror On The Wall posted by a wonderful writer- Aqua Zephyrus- about Aaron's return from Pakistan.


((A/N: This was from an idea started by Aqua Zephyrus who is EXCELLENT at giving me ideas. I must squish her more. Check out "MirrorMirror" here s/8517269/1/

PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST so you have an idea of what this sprang from! I PROMISE you will like it. I DO NOT OWN anything Criminal Minds related in this but we can always dream, aye? There is slash involved so you're warned. R/R & enjoy))

* * *

IN PAKISTAN….

_"Aaron's hand finally shifted slowly to the edge of the counter, grabbing his dog tags and slipping them over his head. They hung easily around his neck, and the hand grasped at them. He swallowed hard again and took a shuddering breath. He had to get home- to see his son again. To feel those arms around his body. To give those dog tags to his boyfriend. To his partner..."_

* * *

IN QUANTICO….

When Spencer was going through the box of stuff Aaron had brought back with him from Pakistan he smiled as he went through the letters Jack had INSISTED he send even though he talked to Daddy all hours he could on Skype. Must've been a kid thing. He was still sort of getting used to it all.

But then there were the letters he'd written to his lover. Wrapped in twine but Spence counted every one and a faint blush came across his cheeks when he got to 48. Every letter saved. God. He'd never had a relationship where he...Ok. BEFORE he started rambling an inner monologue to himself, he set the letters aside next to Jack's little stack and then dragged out the dirty, dusty t-shirts and khakis. Socks and OH GOD YES! There were even the olive green boxers. Sure so maybe you're thinking "This guy's nuts!" but really this was just a walk through a part of Aaron's lie that even though he'd been a part of for a while, he still hadn't been. Since he wasn't there those long torturous months.

All those long nights. All those long days. No Aaron at home at night and no Hotch at the BAU. Not bad enough that they were still all struggling over the loss of Prentiss and getting JJ back...not to mention the downward spiral of Aaron's home life after Haley's death and the investigation into Foyet's death where Strauss was MORE than willing to nail this all on Aaron even when all the team fought against her. Spencer noticing that the unit chief, before he left for Pakistan, was coming in looking half-dead as it was. Those nights that he stopped to 'check in on Jack' when in reality he was checking in on Aaron, himself. Everything had been a whirlwind after that. Long talks through the alcohol at Hotch's house and one night, Spencer admitting his feelings for Aaron, then in a surprising move, the unit chief grabbing Reid by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

So! That was done! Hm. But this was what made the whole Pakistan thing even harder. Even though Jessica was pushing Aaron to leave Jack with her for the time he'd be gone, Aaron knew that Spencer would be a better choice. Jess could watch him when Spencer's at work and then Spence would take Jack when he was off. In fact, Aaron would make sure that Spencer WOULD be home at nights when he put in a request - yes, behind Spencer's back which he found out a couple of weeks later- that he wasn't allowed out in the field due to some paperwork that Aaron had forgotten to file before he left. Spence could have been angry but he knew _why_ Aaron had done it so he let it go.

The night before he was to ship out, Aaron and Spencer and Jack had pizza and watched movies until the 5 year old was snoring soundly sprawled across his Dad and Spence. A little after midnight, Aaron eased up off of the couch and holding Jack tight, offered a hand down to help Spencer up as well. Spencer grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, and then they both took Jack into his room and put the boy to bed. Then they retired to Aaron's room, closing the door and making sure the one-way monitor was on for Jack's room so they could hear him.

A long, heated kiss, wrapped in each other's arms, Aaron reaching behind Spencer and pulling his young lover's t-shirt off over his head, breaking the kiss only for a moment so he could take off the shirt and toss it off to the side and slide his arms around Spencer's slim waist once more. Spencer whimpered when he tried to pull off Aaron's shirt but the older man didn't budge. Panting softly, Spencer broke off the kiss and looked into those dark brown eyes.

"Wh-why?"

Aaron looked over at the light on in the room and back to Spencer and the barest of swallows.

Spencer licked his own lips as he shot a glance at the light then forcibly calmed himself down and pulled back from Aaron, taking his hand and leading him to the bed, sitting on the edge. Aaron did as was beckoned and Spencer leaned close, offering the softest of kisses but slid one hand up under the man's shirt, fingers tracing over the reason he knew Aaron was so light-shy. He eased back from the kiss and the small smile toyed on his lips.

"I don't love you for what you were. I never really _knew_ who you 'were'. I love you for who you _ARE_ now. Right now. Here. Mine. Forever and ever." The whole time he talked, he eased up the shirt, keeping his eyes locked on Aaron's and keeping his attention with the voice that could calm even the tensest little bird. "These...only are a part of your past. I know it haunts you. I know you have the nightmares. But I know maybe one day...you'll be able to tell me about them. I'm not saying now. I know they hurt. But hey, my sexy unit chief...I'm not going anywhere. Got that?" Moving closer and nose to nose, a little kiss to his nose. "Noooowheeeere. I'll be here always. So. Whenever you're ready."

By that time, he had the shirt off and they were staring into each other's eyes intently until Aaron felt the tears stinging his eyes and grabbed Spencer in a tight hug, burying his face into the side of the man's neck and fighting the onslaught of saltiness but moving back to kiss Spencer again. Deeper. Hotter. More passionately. Promising in no words but every move and breath that Aaron would always be there for him.

The next morning...Spencer made Jack pancakes and got him ready for school after realizing that Aaron had gotten up at 4am and didn't wake him. The note said it...

_"Dear Spence..._

_It's a little after 4am. I watched you sleep for almost 20 minutes. Damn near missed the ride to the base. I didn't want to wake you or Jack at this ungodly hour but I wanted to know that I love you both and I will be finding you two on Skype as soon as we're settled. Don't worry. Everything will be ok. I promise. As soon as I get home I will make ALL of this up to you. And yes, love...I MEAN you, especially. You said last night Jack was the one thing in my life I had left. You were wrong, genius. I have 2. Maybe you can figure out the second before I get home. _

_Love,_

_Aaron"_

Spencer stared down at the pile of dusty clothing on the plastic bag he'd laid down just for that purpose so the rugs wouldn't get dusty. He gathered the toothpaste and the glass from the box. Glass? Why the hell would be bring the bathroom glass...oh well. Spence set it aside on the bed. He reached into the box and didn't feel anything else. Ok. He lifted the box and heard the jingle inside. What the...he set the box down again and was about to reach inside once more when Aaron reached past him from behind and pulled out the dog tags. Spencer turned to face him and Aaron looped them slowly over his lover's neck, still holding the tags as the chain settled, and a kiss to Spencer's forehead. Spencer looked down at the tags then up into Aaron's eyes which seemed a bit calmer. A bit wiser.

"I need to talk to you about some...nightmares. Well, maybe day mares, too." A disheartened sigh afraid now, running a hand through his own short raven hair before a look into Spencer's amber eyes once more and a bottom lip bitten for a moment. "I don't know, Christ. Hallucinations. Got a minute, sweetheart?"


End file.
